Footwear has long been produced in various combinations of leather, synthetics, plastics and textiles. These various materials have been used and combined together in the production of footwear over many decades for the purposes of fashion, design, function, and comfort. For many decades, materials such as glitter, stones, rein-stones and sequins have been used to enhance the fashion and design detail of footwear. In more recent decades, lights have been added to this list. Used to enhance the interest, novelty and attractiveness of children's footwear, LED lights have been attached to footwear and in some manner exposed to the eye of the observer, so that, when activated the LED lights will clearly be seen and attract attention. Footwear that comprise LED lights such as this, are often referred to as “illuminated”, “illuminated footwear”, “light-up shoes” and or “shoes that light up”. While the concept of LED illuminated shoes is not new to the footwear industry, there are a wide variety in applications of illumination systems and constructions of footwear with illumination systems, both integrated and external.
The present invention focuses on the adoption and improvement of internally illuminated footwear. More specifically, by providing a light diffusing textile upper, a new application of internally illuminated footwear is provided. In addition to the diffusion of light from internal illumination sources, light impermeable sections can be incorporated in order to create aesthetic designs as part of the footwear.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to internally illuminate the textile components of footwear, while providing a means of displaying and illuminating designs, graphics and logos.